Blood is thicker than Water
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This is the final chapter of the “Beauty” saga, but I doubt very seriously that it is the end of my version of the Lupin Chronicles. I am sure there are many more adventures to come, although when and how they will occur is a mystery, of course ! H


Blood is thicker than Water  
  
The Beauty of the Cosmos and the Secrets Therein  
Part Iv of IV  
  
Note: This is the final chapter of the "Beauty" saga, but I doubt very seriously that it is the end of my version of the Lupin Chronicles. I am sure there are many more adventures to come, although when and how they will occur is a mystery, of course ! Hold on tight, because it's going to be a bumpy ride.  
  
"If their hearts are pure, Lady Fortune will smile upon them. It's God's will."—Big Momma, 'To Love a Vagabond', Sorcerer Hunters  
  
"What really makes wishes come true is the trust in one's heart."—Quote from Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon  
  
"The bond between a loving family is stronger than the mightiest steel, and is more precious than gold or silver."—Unknown  
  
Prologue  
  
Captain's log: Supplemental. Back home on Planet Teflon, my two little cherubs are old enough to attend school. One day they will be old enough to join the treasure hunting trade ! We keep in touch with Goemon II's parents since they are doing such a tremendous job of babysitting our little ones. Thoughts of my family are always fresh in my mind, but new explorations, and new experiences fill my heart with a sense of adventure and intrigue !  
  
We are now headed to the familiar Klein Quadrant, and the ruby planet of Eleanor. I have heard that not very many people live on Eleanor because of the somewhat inclimate conditions. Most of their land is covered with dry, torrid deserts, with a few water refuges. The Norians are brilliant scientists as I have studied, however. They have produced their own water supply when the original is drained and gone. What is so fascinating about this process is, no natural resources are depleted in the process, and the source keeps replenishing itself. I am very excited to see Planet Eleanor, but a certain feeling deep within my mechanical stomach tells me we're not about to enter the Planet's atmosphere without a fight. No matter what happens though, we're going to complete this journey. No force in this Universe can stop us, because without unity the opposition will wither, and their ashes will be scattered among the Cosmos. The ashes of those we have destroyed are a grim reminder for those who do not comprehend the uncanny power of togetherness, or love.  
  
The Indefatigable Warrior Woman,  
(And loving mother, and eagle-eyed Captain)  
Raquel Ishikawa  
  
Chapter 1—The Battle Rages On  
  
Not so much sooner than Raquel had finished her daily logs had her foresight proven her correct. Eagles had appeared out of nowhere, and they didn't stall in their attack upon the Enigma Gyro. Behind them, loomed the USS Galaxy Interpol, and Raquel could almost see the Hama family grinning sardonically at their misfortune. They were persistent in their pursuit, wanting only the glory of the capture of herself and the crew of the Gyro. Raquel wasn't about to have that occur again. If there was one thing she abhorred, it was being imprisoned with little food and water to sustain herself and her friends.  
Raquel commanded the Dragons to be released at once to combat the Eagles. The Dragons could only house one pilot so many friends and even lovers were separated for a while. Liat didn't mind this at all, she had been in combat many times, particularly when dealing with the notorious Intergalactic Police. Amaro as well had been training for combat since his arrival to Enigma Gyro, and he caught on very quickly, but he was still a novice. Liat wasn't fretting about her loved one. She knew they would win this battle, as they always did.  
  
Chapter 2—One Dragon Imperiled  
  
Men on both sides were being obliterated, and the tension was mounting. Raquel had never lost so many new recruits before and she was beginning to become concerned. She wasn't the type to show much fear, but beads of sweat had begun accumulating in the palms of her hands, as well as along her forehead and tanned neck. She stood her ground as usual, however, keeping a stoic stature, and erect posture. "Don't let this shake you, my fellow crew ! The opposition wants us to be consumed by fear. We cannot allow this to happen or we will certainly perish. Dragons are much more formidable than Eagles, so shouldn't it logically follow that we have the advantage in this battle ?", Raquel questioned, knowing her inquiry searched the hearts of every one of her crewmembers, in the fray or on the bridge. They all answered this question in their hearts as they continued to duke it out with the opposition.  
Laser fire was heard and seen everywhere in the Cosmos. Starships darted left and right, avoiding the destructive power a laser possessed. Liat circled around an Eagle, firing on it from behind and destroying it. No sooner had she destroyed one when she was completely surrounded. Placidly, she gracefully pressed a few buttons, and the turrets locked themselves into place. The Dragon revolved in a 360-degree spin, firing proton beams at the dumbfounded enemy. Half of the Eagles escaped by warping to the mother ship, which was quite a distance away now.  
Amaro tried to dodge the fire of an opposing Eagle and nearly rendered it helpless, but the Eagle had the advantage upon him. Disappearing by means of cloaking itself, Amaro couldn't make the final blow to the enemy's spacecraft. Suddenly, the enemy fired at the hull of Amaro's spacecraft. The laser had hit the console and struck him in the left arm, injuring it severely. The console sputtered and sparked. There was only one thing to do. He pressed the hatch release button and floated helplessly among the Cosmos, hoping someone would rescue him. Fortunately, he could breathe safely in his environmental spacesuit. Without that he would've already died by now.  
After her Dragon came to a stop, Liat saw that her beloved was floating alone in space, and a trail of blood flowed from his left arm. His left arm was completely limp, and looked like it had been severed badly. Embittered, she flew her Dragon to his location, opened the hatch and was able to squeeze him inside of the craft. Liat sent a communiqué to Raquel informing her of Amaro's injury. "Get him back here and into sick bay as quickly as you can. But use caution, Interpol doesn't seem to want to quit.", Raquel advised. Using extreme caution, Liat was able to dock her Dragon in the Gyro's docking bay, and swiftly carry Amaro to sick bay.  
  
Chapter 3—Interpol Retreats  
  
Goemon II suggested that the proton cannon should be fired. Raquel knew that with matters the way they were, there was no other option. With a loud click and clunk, the proton cannon was locked into place on top of the ship. "Let's see how they respond to this !", Swayzo said, sounding a little conceited. When the Hamas saw that the cannon was in place, they contacted what was left of their crew back to the USS Galaxy Interpol. Suddenly, in a bright flash of light, they had all warped out of the Klein Quadrant, ready to fight for another day and another time.  
Liat bandaged and stitched Amaro's arm, and he didn't even flinch. He used a technique that allowed him not to feel any pain. "That is why I hardly felt the laser cut my arm.", Amaro explained. "Fascinating. Mechanical based life forms like myself can do the same thing. Did you learn this technique or were you born knowing of it ?", Liat said, rubbing some healing salve upon the wound. "I was born knowing of this, and I am also a fast healer. So, don't worry about me, ok, love ?", Amaro said, patting her right shoulder and squeezing it. Liat flushed a gentle magenta, and hugged him tenderly in response. "I'm sure you shall. Are you ready for our descent into Planet Eleanor ?", Liat asked, curiously. "More than I'll ever be ! Any adventure spent with you makes living worthwhile.", Amaro professed, stroking her lavender hair in response.  
  
Chapter 4—Ruby Mines  
  
Once the Enigma Gyro had entered the atmosphere of Planet Eleanor the Captain and crew became acquainted with the locals and also the nearby ruby mines. Frankly, the Norians didn't mind giving up some of their ruby supply since they had so much of it. Everyone was amazed in the dazzling beauty of the planet. Amaro was especially beguiled by everything he saw. "This planet is lovely. But it's dreadfully hot.", he said, wiping his forehead of excess sweat. Since it was so arid, the Captain and crew had to find shelter from the noonday heat and rest before returning to the Gyro and on their way back home. They were all exhausted, and they were treated to plenty of food and water for their journey back home. Satisfied, they gave the Norians their ample gratefulness and lugged the sacks of rubies back to the Gyro.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Electronic Journal: Liat Xiang  
  
Our ruby hoard has given us enough money to pay for our rent. It has also paid for repairs on the Gyro as well as the new prototype War-Dragons. I am saddened that many crewmembers died. In fact, we had a silent memorial for them. Raquel eulogized them with a burnt poem. Its ashes descended into the sky. I am sure they know of how much we love and miss them now. But they will never be forgotten since they still live in our collective consciousness. Amaro has completely healed of his wound, but he now has a scar in the shape of a cross upon his arm from the laser. He told me it was "the cross" he had to bear "for those who had wrongfully died." To me, he sounds like a Samurai warrior of feudal times. Perhaps that is what I most love about him. He is a true Warrior, and a dashing Knight. One day, I hope to marry him, if God wills it to be so.  
We are now resting on our home planet, safely tucked away in the Faustus Quadrant. Interpol still hasn't discovered where we are, and I am certain they never will. Our planet is always mistaken for an ordinary star system. It's just as well too. We are safe from harm and danger, and I wouldn't want it to be any other way. We deal with enough danger fighting them off when we are treasure hunting, so this is a welcome peace. As time goes by, we start to gain new recruits. Some day, even Raquel's children will be joining us. I can already sense they will be incredible thieves. I wonder what will await us in the future ? Even I am uncertain although I know where treasure lies in these vast Cosmos. Whatever happens to us, I know I have family and friends here, my parents spirits are watching over me, and I have love and happiness with my dear Amaro.  
  
Eternally joyful,  
Liat Xiang  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt  
  
August 15, 2001 


End file.
